


hide and seek

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: skz soft stories T^T [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Hide and Seek, I think its kinda cute, Idk what else to put for tags, Non-Idol, We Die Like Men, barely edited, inspired by Castle On The Hill, skz being soft, stray kids being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: “It’s okay!” The boy stopped laughing and held out his hand. “I’m Seungmin. I’m playing hide and seek with my friends. Wanna join? Your friend can join too.”~or~A soft story about SKZ becoming friends.(edit: edited this to be an OT8 fic)
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: skz soft stories T^T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	hide and seek

**~6 Years Old~**

Two kids rolling around on the forest floor wasn’t something you expected to see every day. But of course, for these two it was simply another staple of their day. Felix and Jisung were best friends and had been for two years, ever since Felix tripped and spilled juice on Jisung. They were alike in so many ways, the two were almost like twins.

“TAG! YOU’RE IT!” Felix shouted at the top of his lungs, dashing away from where Jisung was. He dove past a bush and rolled down a small slope. He hit the ground and continued running, laughter bright and loud. As he was about to turn around and see if Jisung was following, he tripped over a tree root and went tumbling.

He would have fallen and probably have scraped his knee, if not for the boy that broke his fall. He fell into the lap of a little boy hiding underneath a log. He stared up at him and the first thing that went through his mind was that this little boy was cute. Felix thought he himself was cute, but this boy was something else!

And then he realized that he didn’t know this boy and that this was probably a weird situation. He jumped off of him and bowed deeply. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall on you! My friend was chasing me and I tripped!” He looked up to see the boy with a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter.

“It’s okay!” The boy stopped laughing and held out his hand. “I’m Seungmin. I’m playing hide and seek with my friends. Wanna join? Your friend can join too.”

Since they were little kids and the whole idea of social structure and outcasts and whatever didn’t exist to them, Felix nodded. He turned around and cupped his hands over his face. “JISUNG! COME HERE! WE’RE GONNA PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH SEUNGMIN!”

Jisung poked his head up through a nearby bush and smiled. He climbed out of it and brushed off the dirt on his already worn pants. He giggled as he walked over to them. He walked up to Seungmin and put his hands on the boy’s cheeks as is they were more than strangers. He squished Seungmin’s cheeks as Seungmin frowned at him. “You’re too cute!”

Then a voice called out Seungmin’s name and he called the person over. Soon two more boys were standing next to him. “I’m Jeongin! This is Hyunjinnie!” The smallest of the trio smiled brightly as he pointed to them. “I’m 5 years old! How old are you?” He turned to Felix and Jisung.

“We’re both 6! We’re almost twins, too! My birthday is the day before Felix’s!” Jisung stated with a grin as he threw his small arm around his friend’s shoulders. They laughed together before Jisung turned to the other two. “How old are you?”

“I’m 6!” Seungmin said with a smile. They were the same age!

Hyunjin smirked as he looked at them. Crossing his arms, he said, “I’m 7!” He looked so proud of himself in that moment, especially with Felix and Jisung looking at him in awe.

“Wanna be friends?” Felix suddenly asked.

“Sure!” “Totally!” “YEAH!”

That was how their duo became 5.

**~11, 12, and 13 Years Old~**

Over the years they stayed friends and did everything together. Jeongin was so happy when he finally graduated from Elementary School and got to join them at Middle School. They all looked out for each other and when Jeongin was bullied they all stood up for him and made sure the bullies knew not to mess with their friend.

“I found a big bug the other day… It landed on my arm and I freaked out. After that I found the fly swatter but I couldn’t catch it…” Felix pouted as he retold his story. He and Jisung were sitting next to each other. They both had their pokemon cards out, trading. His were in English and Jisung’s were in Korean.

Jeongin giggled as he drew on Hyunjin’s arm. He wouldn’t let the 7th Grader look at what he was drawing, which scared the older boy. But Jeongin was cute and he would endure whatever it was if he got to see him smile. 

Seungmin watched them as he rolled his eyes. “You need to learn to get better.” He flipped the page to his book and turned his gaze back to the pages. He was a bit colder these days, but his friends still loved him all the same.

Felix just pouted as he turned back to Jisung. “Maybe you need to learn to get nicer.” He screeched when Jisung flicked his forehead after he got distracted.

Yep, they were gonna be friends for a while.

**~14, and 16 Years Old~**

As Jeongin was finally moving up to join the boys at High School, they had already found a place in the very different environment. Hyunjin and Felix joined the school’s Dance Team, whereas Seungmin joined the Math Team, and Jisung joined the school’s Pep Club.

They all ate lunch together underneath a tree outside. Hyunjin and Felix brought a senior from their dance team to each lunch with them, which was how Minho joined their little group of friends. Jisung brought a friend of his own, a junior named Changbin. Changbin was in the pep club with him, but only handled things like making posters and signs for them. He was a great artist.

“I wonder if Innie will be able to find us. I texted him where we are but I don’t know if he knows the layout yet…” Felix trailed off, glancing back down at his phone. “He said he’s on the first floor.”

“He’ll be fine. I sent him a picture of the school’s map.” Seungmin stated from where he was, a few feet away. He had a book propped up in his lap. He almost never stopped reading nowadays. “If not then we can call him or facetime and help him.”

“GUESS WHAT! YOUR FAVORITE PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD IS HERE!”

All 6 boys turned to where Jeongin was standing, hands on his hips. He grinned, revealing a mouth full of braces. Hyunjin and Jisung teased him endlessly about them, but in reality they thought he looked adorable with them. “I made it!”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Seungmin mumbled, earning a smack from Felix. He had a habit of cussing and even though the other boys did it too, they liked to reprimand him. He shot Felix a glare that had no real heat behind it.

Jeongin sat down next to Hyunjin and looked at Minho and Changbin. “Wait, did you guys make friends without me?” He began to fake cry, wiping at his eyes. “My babies! You’ve all grown up so fast! It felt like just yesterday, Felix tripped on Seungmin and started our beautiful friendship.”

“Um, no. I tripped on a root and fell on him.” Felix said with his arms crossed.

“And that’s any better?” Seungmin looked at Felix. He rolled his eyes. “I remember that. I told my mom than an angel fell from the sky and landed on me. She laughed at me.”

“Aw, you thought I was an angel?” Felix grinned and poked Seungmin’s cheeks.

“Yeah, but now I know the truth. You’re a devil.” Seungmin turned his gaze back to his book and let out a huff.

“You looooooove me!” Felix said with a giggle.

“Erm, is this a bad time to introduce myself?” Minho asked, trying to hold back a laugh. “I’m Minho. I’m on Felix and Hyunjin’s dance team. They dragged me here and said that I couldn’t escape their clutches.”

“That sounds about right.” Jeongin stated with a grin. “Once they octopus onto you, you’re not getting out of their grip.”

Jisung nudged his friend, who nodded at them all. “I’m Changbin. I’m in the pep club.” He was wearing all black, leaning against the tree trunk, eyes turned downward. He didn’t look like he was in the pep club.

Jeongin voiced such. “You look a bit… er… different from what I’d expect pep club members to look like.” He just stuck his tongue out when Jisung sent him a glare.

“I get that a lot. I’m more like the behind-the-scenes guy. I draw a lot of their posters.” Changbin said with a quiet chuckle. “Jisung noticed how quiet I was and wanted to bring me out of my shell.”

“Damn right I do! His only other friend is a guy that graduated last year.” Jisung sighed as he shook his head at Changbin. “You need to branch out! We’ll help you do that!” He grinned.

“If you say so…” Changbin muttered. But on the inside, he had a feeling that Jisung was right.

**~16, 17, and 18 Years Old~**

That summer was eventful. The original 5 boys got together and did some of their usual things, but halfway through the summer they met up with the others. Minho suggested they meet up and go to the park together. The original 5 had a better idea. They decided to pay hide and seek in the forest.

So it was decided that Felix would be searching. The others took off running and when he couldn’t hear them anymore, he started to count. He counted from 1 to 20, eyes flying open as soon as he reached the decided-upon number.

He climbed over a log and went underneath several bushes, looking for his friends. He was about to resort to dirty tactics such as shouting, but then he heard a twig snap and a few shouts. He followed the sound but was disappointed.

Instead of his friends as he had hoped, a stranger stood looking up at a tree. He was shouting at it and Felix followed his gaze. Up in the tree was a cat. He frowned, knowing that the cat could be hurt up there. So, despite not knowing this guy, he walked up to him. “Need some help?”

The boy turned to him with a raised brow. “It would be appreciated. I’m just not sure how I can get him down without calling someone.” He turned back to the cat and sighed. “You climbed up there! Why can’t you climb down?!”

Felix, being a self-proclaimed expert tree-climber, cracked his knuckles and walked up to the tree. He grabbed the lowest branch, which was a few inches above his head. He used his arm muscles to pull himself up. After getting up onto the branch, he grabbed the next one and repeated the process. He finally got up to the cat’s branch and held out his hand.

The cat sniffed his hand and then licked it. “Hey… I’m gonna get you down, okay? So please don’t try to eat me.” Felix giggled as he wrapped an arm around the cat. He then carefully climbed down, making sure to keep the cat safe. As he finally jumped down from the last branch, he looked at the stranger. His mouth was hanging wide open. “What?”

“Y-you just… Climbed all the way up there?” He asked, pointing to the tree. “I’d break every bone in my body if I tried to do that. Damn…”

_“LIX! WHERE THE FACTORY CHEESECAKE ARE YOU?!”_

Felix turned around with a roll of his eyes, calling out to Jisung. _“I FOUND A DUDE AND GOT HIS CAT OUT OF A TREE! ARE YOU FORFEITING?”_

_“YOU STILL HAVEN’T FOUND ME! SO FUCK YOU, I’M GONNA RECLAIM MY SPOT AS THE HIDE AND SEEK KING!”_

Felix suddenly got an idea. He turned around to the boy behind him and smiled. “Wanna join?”

**~~**

Why Chan decided to join them was never revealed. But soon enough he joined in on the hide and seek game and Chan was ultimately crowned the hide and seek king. They all exchanged numbers and eventually their group of 7 became a group of 8. It turned out that Chan was Changbin’s already graduated friend.

A year passed and the 8 all met during the summer again. This time things were a bit different. Chan, Minho, and Changbin were all college students now. Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung had graduated and Jeongin was a senior. They had all kept in contact, but they hadn’t all seen each other in person in so long. It felt good to be back together.

They were all sitting in a circle, no one really sure of what to do. But then, Felix suddenly spoke up. He had a grin on his face and it was one that gave all of them a sense of nostalgia.

“Why don’t we play a game of hide and seek?”


End file.
